A Twist of Mind
by 612
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots and drabbles on Rule 63, transgenderism and many other things that are unheard of. May contain pop culture references and musical numbers. KaiShin-centric.


**A/N: This is mainly a collection of drabbles/plot bunnies relating to sex/gender changes, whether they be choice or born the opposite gender from canon.**

**Unbeta'd. AU, where Kaito is a MTF and Shinichi is a FTM. Trigger warnings for bullying. KaiShin/ShinKai at the end. ****ALSO I APOLOGISE IF I MADE AN ERROR. I'm familiar with the transgender/transsexual community, but I'm not an expert.**

* * *

_When I first met her, I thought, "I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with her."_

* * *

"My name is Kudo Shinichi," the detective said, pleasant smiles and all on his face. His arm dropped back to his side as he finished shaking hands with the two.

"Nakamori Aoko. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kudo-san." She was pretty, like Ran, but had a more childish aura surrounding her.

"Kuroba Kaida." Kuroba-san looked really pretty as well. Though...she was a bit different of pretty, in his opinion.

Shinichi gave both girls a smile. He had found a kindred spirit.

* * *

"Kaa-san, I want to cut my hair this short," a twelve-year-old Kudo Shinko said. Her mother looked horrified for a brief second, thinking about her Shin-chan's long, precious hair, before smiling sadly.

She stooped low. "Do you want to go to the hair salon or do you want kaa-san to cut it for you?"

* * *

"Tou-san, do I look pretty?" Kuroba Kaito asked his father's portrait, twirling around in his mother's dress. He was twelve years old, yet everyone was gone.

* * *

"I want to shop over there," Shinko stated pointedly, and dragged her mother to boy's section of the department store.

Yukiko let out a sigh, but followed her daughter nontheless.

* * *

"Faggot!" the boys sneered. One of them tossed a pebble at him. He crotched down on the ground, tears streaming down his face as words of abuse were shouted at him.

One of them had torn the lace trimming of the dress and threw it on the ground. Kaito was desperately trying to save it.

* * *

"Ran, I want to be called Shinichi."

"All right then, Shinichi."

Shinich grinned and hugged his best friend.

* * *

"Shh, it's all right," Aoko said as her friend sobbed into her school uniform. It was a school night, but nothing else mattered at the moment. She hugged her best friend as Kaito let his tears flow freely from all the frustration and torture. Kaito was like a sibling to her, and nobody but her could make Kaito cry.

* * *

"Wow, doesn't she know how to dress like a girl?" a female upperclassmen sneered.

He could take the abuse. He could take it like man.

"That she you're talking about is a he, bitch," Ran snarled and raised her hand.

* * *

"Kaida, this is you," Aoko said, looking at the vanity mirror. She was done with Kaida's make up, and damn, she was proud.

Never had Kaida been more happy in her life. She was a girl now. A real girl. Her heart swelled with joy.

"Guess what this means?" Aoko wiggled her eyebrows and she twirled her best friend out of her room.

"Shopping!" They both squealed.

"You need more jeans anyway."

* * *

"My name is Kudo Shinichi," he said and took Kaida's hand in his. She felt my breath being taken away. Confident, suave and absolutely handsome. If it weren't for the years of "never forget your poker face", there would be a blush on her cheeks.

"Nakamori Aoko."

"Kuroba Kaida."

She swore that her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her.

* * *

_We started dating after a while. It was hard to tell who asked who since, well, there weren't any official announcements._

_It just sorta happened._

* * *

"Ehm...Shinichi, I have something to tell you."

He looked up from his novel, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"We've been dating for two months now and I guess I should really tell you something."

He gave her a small 'mhm'.

"Well, I'mkindaamaletofemaletrans-"

"I knew that."

A moment of silence as Kaida stared at her boyfriend in shock.

She managed one word. "When?" Maybe she didn't disguise her package enough. Maybe he could feel it when they cuddled. Oh god what if he wanted to break up with her and now was the perfect chance.

"Since we've met."

"Oh."

Another moment of silence passed between them. Kaida could feel her tears gathering in her eyes. Shinichi sighed and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I guess I should tell you something as well."

"What?" She blinked away the tears.

"I'm a FtM."

Hell, did that even matter any more?

Shinichi grinned at her and pulled her into a hug.

Kaida could feel the tears coming again. Jeez, trust Shinichi to break the news to her this casually. And he accepted her. He accepted her wholeheartedly, without any doubt or disgust.

"I love you."

Ohgod, don't cry. _Don'tcrydon'tcry._

"I love you too."

* * *

**omake:**

"Sex?"

"...I'm on top."

"Oh god. Yes,_ please_."


End file.
